Fuses are commonly used as circuit protection devices and are typically installed between a source of electrical power and a component in a circuit that is to be protected. A conventional fuse includes a pair of electrically conductive terminals connected to one another by a fusible element extending through an electrically insulating housing. Upon the occurrence of a fault condition, such as an overcurrent condition, the fusible element melts or otherwise separates to interrupt the flow of electrical current between the electrical power source and the protected component. The fuse thereby prevents or mitigates electrical damage to the power source and the protected component that would otherwise result if the overcurrent condition were allowed to persist.
When the fusible element of a fuse is melted or otherwise opened during an overcurrent condition, it is sometimes possible for an electrical arc to propagate between the separated portions of the fusible element. In some cases, the electrical arc may rapidly heat surrounding air and ambient particulate and may cause a small explosion within the fuse. In some cases, such an explosion may rupture the housing of a fuse and may cause damage to surrounding circuit components. It is therefore desirable to mitigate electrical arcing within fuses.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present improvements may be useful.